All Is Fair On Big Fairground
by xephwrites
Summary: Dean and Castiel spend the day together at a carnival. Written for spnpromptcake over on LJ. Pure fluff!


"A carnival, Dean?" Castiel asked, staring at the Ferris Wheel peeking above the trees. Dean smiled as he maneuvered the Impala into the empty lot.

"Figured that we could use something a little fun, and I'm pretty sure you've never been to one." Dean shrugged as he found a parking space. They both exited the car and made their way to the front gate. Dean quickened his pace to catch up with the angel. He grabbed his hand and wound their fingers together. Cas looked quizzically at Dean, who just shrugged again. It was not often that Dean engaged in what he called "public display", so when it did happen, the angel enjoyed every second of it.

They paid the gangly teenager at the gate and had the back of their hands stamped. Once on the other side, Dean's demeanor changed. His shoulders were more relaxed and a huge smile spread on his face. He tugged Castiel's hand gently towards a trailer painted in white. "Mini doughnuts!" As Dean placed his order, Castiel watched in fascination at the machine visible in the large window. The batter was dripped into hot oil, and then it went along a conveyor belt of sorts. Such a brilliant machine. Dean chuckled as he handed the angel a Styrofoam cup full of coffee.

"Cmon, you're gonna love these!" Dean made his way to a bench holding three bags and a coffee for himself. They sat down and Dean spread out the bags. "Chocolate, cinnamon, sugar." He pointed at each of the bags. "These are the best mini doughnuts in the world! Dig in!" Castiel found he liked the cinnamon ones the best. He smiled as he noticed a small clump of icing sugar on the corner of Dean's mouth. He leaned forward, but Dean wiped it away before he got too close.

They studied the small map that was given to them as they entered. Dean was tracing a path along it, mumbling to himself. Cas just stared at the cartoon-like drawings. There was one that looked like Noah's Arc. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at it. Dean chuckled.

"A petting zoo." He raised an eyebrow. "You want to check it out?"

"I thought that it was something biblical." The angel began to blush slightly. Dean sighed and smiled.

"Its okay, Cas. Let's go check it out anyways. Maybe they'll have monkeys!" They gathered up the garbage and put it into a bin that had a clown head on top. Dean took the angel's hand as they made their way to the petting zoo.

There were no monkeys, much to Dean's disappointment. Cas kept dropping quarters into the feed machine, getting handfuls of little pellets for the goats, piglets, donkeys, and the yak. Dean stood back and made friends with a large white llama. Dean dragged the angel out of the area before he spent all of the laundry quarters feeding the animals.

After washing their hands, Dean decided it was time for deep fried perogies. They placed their order and sat at a picnic table side by side. The perogies were delicious, filled with bacon and cheese. Like usual, Dean ate the majority of them, heaping on sour cream. When he was finished, there was a tiny drop of sour cream on the corner of the hunter's mouth. Cas leaned forward once again. Dean wiped it away with a napkin.

"Now where would you like to go?" Dean asked, clearing up the garbage. The angel sighed and looked at the map once again.

They toured the military exhibit, writing their well wishes to the troops on a large banner. Cas sat in a tank and Dean practically drooled over the gun display. They politely took the handbills and the "I our troops" dog tags as they left.

Then they went to the midway. Cas stood in the middle of it, overwhelmed by the sounds, excitement and sheer energy that it had. Dean left him standing there, slack jawed as he bought a small fortune in ride tickets. He wrapped an arm around his angel and pulled him towards a large structure.

It was called The Black Hole. Dean explained it was like a maze. He handed tickets to the very bored looking girl at the gate. "No running, no pushing, and no food or drink." She had no emotion in her voice. Dean nudged Cas towards the pitch black opening.

Inside it was dark, like can't see your hand in front of your face dark. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and tugged. "The trick to this part is to follow the red light on the security cameras." Cas looked up and found what he was talking about. They could hear a group of young girls giggling and squealing just around the corner. They had reached the curtain that leads to the next part. Cas was about to walk through the curtain when Dean pulled him back. He backed the angel up against a wall and kissed him. As he was returning the kiss, Dean pulled away. The angel was stunned. Even in the pitch dark, that was the first time Dean had given him a kiss in public. "Cmon." Dean tugged his hand towards the curtain.

Even though it was black lights and the walls were obnoxiously neon, there was at least visibility in this part. The teenage girls bumped into them as they burst through the curtain. They giggled an apology as they jogged past them. The angel heard them gushing about how cute he and Dean were. He smiled. The bright colors were quite disorienting to Castiel, but Dean kept a firm grip on his hand and led the way. They passed the girls again as they made their way to the next part. It was black light again, and to get through, they had to walk on a bridge that had a tunnel swirling around it. It made Cas dizzy. At the end of the bridge, a guy in an alien costume was making his way through. "Group of girls just back there," Dean said as they passed him. The guy in the suit thanked him.

"What is that about?" Cas asked, closing his eyes against the swirling. Dean chuckled. "Wait for it." As they reached the end of the bridge, they heard the terrified screams of the girls. Dean laughed hysterically as they exited the tunnel. The rest of the maze was boring, just a room with strange medical equipment and rubber alien body parts.

Back into the sun, Cas allowed himself to be lead around by the hunter. He dragged the angel onto the Tilt-A-Whirl, Scrambler, and something called Salt N Pepper Shakers. The name confused him, as they looked nothing like the condiment containers they were named for. They took a break from the adrenaline rush by sitting on a bench having Snow Cones. Dean got cherry for himself and grape for Cas. Dean ended up finishing the angel's. A bit of the sugary syrup dribbled onto Dean's chin. Moving faster than earlier, Cas leaned forward. Before he got close enough, Dean wiped his chin with the back of his hand. Dean looked at him questioningly.

Dean suggested they play some of the games. Even though Castiel didn't quite understand why someone would want to hit a mole on the head with a mallet, he ended up winning a fair sized green bear. Dean ended up at the shooting gallery. He argued with the person working the game that the sights on the guns were not right, but ended up shooting the star out of the paper anyways. The guy handed Dean a very large frog that he handed straight to the angel.

They passed a set of parents, who were consoling a young crying girl. Castiel stopped and listened for a moment. Apparently, the girl had lost the game that she had spent the last of her money on. Her parents were trying to assure her that everything would be fine, even if she didn't win. The angel handed Dean the frog and walked back to the family.

"Here," he smiled, handing the little girl the green bear. "I would rather that you have this." The little girl's eyes widened then she looked at her parents for reassurance. The mother nodded and the girl snatched the bear and hugged it tightly. "Thank you," the mother said. "That was so nice of you!"

"He must be an angel, Mommy!" Castiel heard as he walked away. Dean was smiling at him as he handed the frog back to the angel..

"Wow, Cas." Dean threaded his fingers through the angel's once again. "That was, just, wow." Dean nudged him playfully. "Just don't go giving away the frog."

They went back to the rides, and went on the swinging pirate ship, spinning tea cups, and some spinning ride that almost made Dean sick. Castiel still couldn't understand why he wanted to go on it in the first place. Going around in a large circle backwards while loud music played was not very fun.

Dean sat on a bench, trying to make the nausea pass. The angel bought two Cokes from one of the many vendors. They sat and watched the crowd of people, silently drinking. Dean declared that there would be no more rides, and gave the remainder of their ride tickets to some kids running by. Cas inched closer to Dean on the bench, so they were lightly pressed against each other. He rested his head on the hunter's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Now what would you like to do?" Dean asked, sneaking a small kiss to the top of Cas' head. He shrugged and pulled out the map once again. They looked at it together, trying to decide what to do next. Cas pointed at a drawing of a Bavarian girl holding a large mug. Dean chuckled and mumbled something about doing that later. He pointed to a drawing of an old car. Dean shook his head. It was very unlike him to pass up a classic car show. "What do YOU want to see?" Dean said, giving the angel another small kiss. Cas studied the map. He pointed to a band shell with music notes all over it. Dean nodded, and they made their way over to the band shell.

The showcase was of Celtic fiddle music. Not high up on Dean's favorites, but better than that sappy Sarah McLachlan crap the angel has started listening to. They found seats near the stage and settled back into the position they were in on the bench. It did not take long before both of them were tapping their feet to the music. Apparently, someone quite popular in the genre was about to perform as the fair sized crowd exploded with cheers. A fiddler in a leather jacket, kilt and Doc Martens took the stage. He gave a very impressing performance, even though they never did catch his name.

"Food," Dean said, nudging the angel. They made their way through the crowd, trying to avoid being stepped on or kicked by the impromptu dancing. Away from the band shell, they found a bright yellow trailer proclaiming to have award winning chicken wings. Dean ordered a flavor sampler, and Cas just stuck to honey garlic. They were good, but the angel was quite unsure if they were award worthy. Judging how the hunter was eating them, they were one of the better ones he's had. After making a small mountain of wet naps, Dean still had a small smudge of sauce on his mouth. Cas leaned forward, only to collide with Dean's hand as he was wiping it up. Dean smirked at the angel as they tidied up the food wrappers.

They wandered through the fairgrounds, hand in hand. Not really looking at anything, and no real destination, simply enjoying just being together. The sun was starting to set as they decided to head back to the car. Near the gate was a tiny popcorn wagon with bags of different candies hanging around it.

"One last thing before we leave," he said as he walked up to the popcorn wagon. He picked a bag of pink and blue cotton candy from the rack and paid the vendor. He walked back to Cas, ripping open the bag. "No trip to the carnival is complete without some cotton candy." He tore a piece off and held it up for the angel. He opened his mouth and Dean placed the web-like treat in his mouth. It went hard and dissolved instantly, leaving behind a sickeningly sweet taste. Dean grinned and shoved a handful into his mouth. Cas reached into the bag and tore another piece. It was bigger than he thought, and part of the floss ended up in the corner of his mouth. Dean leaned in quickly, his tongue running over the missed piece on the corner of the angel's lips. Castiel turned his head to catch his lover's lips in a soft but heated kiss.

"That's how you do it." Dean whispered against his lips. "Don't hesitate." They kissed again, more forcefully. "Want to go somewhere, uh, not here?" Dean asked with a devious glint in his eyes.

All Cas could do was nod.


End file.
